Past Lives
by HollyMiller22
Summary: Zoé Benson's world is slowly spinning out of control. What starts as a normal night out with her best friend slowly turns into a night of questions about the Town near by; Mystic Falls. Zoé feels drawn to to it but she can't explain it; when she starts digging into her family's past she has more questions then answers. Zoé just wants to start a normal life, but finds herself pushed
1. Chapter One

I stare vacantly out the dirty window; watching the dark street illuminate as cars pass by. Lately the amount of traffic after dark has been scarce; no one likes to be out after dark anymore due to last Months rise in crime. The crime rate had skyrocketed above the normal then out of the blue it was like magic; people stopped going missing, crime was at an all-time low and life went back to normal. I spent many late nights at the local diner with my two best friends; Jen and Meredith lately.

"Are you in there?" Jen's voice echoed through my head.

I look up my blue eyes blinking rapidly.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask looking with a blank look on my face.

"I was talking to you and you ignored me!" She whined.

I shake my head. "Sorry Jen!" I try to laugh it off. I wasn't normally this spacey; but lately I've just been feeling not like myself.

Jen looks at me but then continues to carry on a conversation with our other friend Meredith. Jen and I grew up together; we were practically sisters, but it was at High School where we met Meredith. Meredith Franks is a short stocky woman; the female jock as Jen would refer to her often throughout school. She was short, but muscular; no one ever picked a fight with her. We were the three musketeers of the twilight zone. Jen the Cheerleader, Meredith the Jock and Me the Book Worm. We all grew up here in Holloway Grove; a small little Lakeside town just 17 miles north of a town called Mystic Falls.

"Wow, it's already 10:40pm." Meredith says looking at her phone.

Jen flicks her long blond hair over her shoulder and crosses her arms. "Well, no worries. I think we should call it a night anyways; I have to work tomorrow and your Mother always worries when we're out late Zoé."

"God you still live with your Mother?" Meredith questions as she looks at me with her little green judgmental eyes.

I let a yawn escape my mouth. "Yeah. I have about 50,000 dollars' worth of debt still to pay off for my University loan. I have to have a cigarette are you guys going to come with me?"

Meredith picks up her soda's straw before taking a sip. "That's what you get for going to Cairo and studying in a subject you will never use."

"Thought you quit smoking." Jen interjects raising her eyebrow and gives me an unimpressed look.

I run my hand into my hair and shake the brown wavy locks down and laugh nervously. "I love Egypt though and I did quit smoking but I started again." I bite on my fingernails. A nervous habit I've had since I was younger.

Jen rolled her eyes and pushed away from the table. "Okay, let's go buy your death sticks."

We pay our tab and walk out the door; the bell chimes as we walk out. I look down at my phone and check the time; 10:47pm. We run down the road towards the convenience store; I can't help but notice the road that leads to Mystic Falls. I stop and just watch; staring.

"Yo! Zoé are you coming?" Meredith yells from the store's door.

I walk trance like towards the boarder; the road that divides our town with Mystic Falls. I keep walking closer and closer. Something in me is drawing me towards Mystic Falls. I can't ever remember a time where my parents took me to Mystic Falls. I feel a tug on my arm.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Jen asks concerned.

I look at her hand on my arm and shake my head. I blink. Then look back towards the road. "Yeah...I'm fine...I-I don't know what came over me."

Jen smiles and pulls me back towards the store. "Come on let's get your death sticks and get going home."

Later that night I sit up on my bed in my white knit cardigan and my laptop open; watching Netflix. My Mother walks past my door still wearing her uniform from work, her silver name tag glimmers in the light from the hall. "Goodnight Mom!" I call out pushing up my glasses. She walks back towards my door. She has a tired, worn out look on her face. "Long night at work?"

She pushes her hand through her hair. "I'm just really tired. I had to pull a double shift night." She plays with the silver name tag; tracing her fingers over her name; Gloria. "The water bill is due next week and I just needed a little extra to cover it."

I jump out of my bed defensively. "Mom I can help you! You don't need to do that to yourself!"

Things have been tight ever since my Dad walked out on us when I was 17; 7 years later and we're still struggling. For the longest time I fought with the fact I should have stayed home to help instead of attending school so far away. My younger Brother Samuel moved out last year and has since cut all ties with me; he blames me for our financial problems and his stress. He didn't have to stay and help Mom when I left for school, but he did and if he hadn't Mom probably would have lost her house.

My Mother places her fingers on her forehead and rubs her head. "Zoé you have a lot of money; you have to pay back for school. Don't worry about me."

"I live here too and I want to help!" I interject.

My Mother turns away. "Not tonight Zoé. I'm not getting in to it tonight." She replies warn out. Lately this has been her way of dealing with things. Just shutting me out and moving along with something else.

Feeling defeated I lay back on my bed and check my phone for text messages; none. I take a deep breath; I can't sleep so much is bugging me - so I decide to text Meredith.

04/17/15 12:22am: "Hey are you still up?"

04/17/15 12:22am: "Nope, I'm riding a unicorn! Just kidding of course I'm up. I'm cramming for a test that I forgot about. Oops lol."

04/17/15 12:23am: "Haha. Very funny! I want to ride a unicorn!"

04/17/15 12:25am: "Sorry you're too tall. So what's on your mind? You're not up this late just to ask me if I'm still awake."

04/17/15 12:25am: "I was just thinking. Have you ever been to Mystic Falls? I've grown up her my whole life and I don't ever remember a time where my parents took me there."

04/17/15 12:27am: "Now that you mention it Zoé . I can't really recall ever being there myself. Weird..."

04/17/15 12:27am: "Do you think there is a reason?"

04/17/15 12:27am: "Are you watching Horror movies and eating candy again? You're like a Gremlin. Can't feed you after Midnight. You have nightmares and get paranoid^.^"

04/17/15 12:28am: "Very funny! No...it's just I got a weird vibe tonight when we were walking by the road that leads to Mystic Falls."

04/17/15 12:28am: "Do you have ESPN or something?"

04/17/15 12:29am: "Meredith ESPN is the sports channel. You're thinking of ESP and no."

04/17/15 12:29am: "Right, I knew that XD"

04/17/15 12:31am: "Well I hope the test you're studying for is about ESP because you really do need to study. I think I'm going to take a drive into Mystic Falls tomorrow before work. Did you want to join me?"

04/17/15 12:35am: "Can't I have to meet Bobby for Breakfast. Anyways I'm going to have a small sleep; night love!"

With that I put my phone back onto the nightstand, plug in its charger and take a deep breath. "I'm paranoid." I say to myself quietly; the uneasy feeling begins to drive me insane. I pull my laptop closer to me and begin to do some research on Mystic Falls; a lot of animal attacks pull up. I keep looking down the webpage; a few links on Miss Mystic Falls; Founders Day and the Founders Council. Mystic Falls seems to have a very origin that starts back in the 1800's. Families don't ever seem to leave once they're there; a lot of the current and recent council members have the same surname as the original founding families. "Fell." I say out loud. My Mother's maiden name is Fell. Dad always said he met my Mother at College in Florida. Then they moved back here when they had me...Could my Mother been related to these people? I close my laptop and lay my head down. My Mother never talked about her family...maybe that was why.

I sit down at the table and look at my Mother as she cooks bacon on the stove. I take a deep break and think of how to bring up Mystic Falls to my Mother. "Hey Mom?" I decide the blunt way is probably the best way.

"Yes Zoé?" She turns around and looks at me.

"Mom...your Maiden name is Fell; right?"

She's silent for a moment. "Yes it is why?" I see the weak smile on her face start to fade; I think I struck a nerve.

Her silence is never a good thing. "Well I was just doing some research...into my family tree and um...thought it was interesting that I don't know much about your side of the family." Good cover Zoé.

My Mother turns around and continues to cook. "Zoé you don't need to be digging up the past like that."

I shrug and roll my eyes behind her. "That's kind of my job. You know?" I tug on my long sleeves and pull them over my hands, grasping the cuffs tight in my palms. "On a side note, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a drive. I'll be going through Mystic Falls."

My Mother drops her spatula and tries to regain her composure. "That's a waste of gas! Just cut through Glenville."

I can't help but notice my Mother's discontent with me. "No it won't! I just filled up The Beast and she's ready to go on a long drive." Mom places my eggs and bacon in front of me and adds two pieces of toast. "Mom if your worries about all the animal attacks; I won't even be out of my truck! I'm just cutting through, I've never been to Mystic Falls in all the years I've lived here." I take a bite from the piece of toast in my hand. "It'll just be to look at the town as I drive through Mom."

"Zoé I said no. Please just trust me, it's easier to go through Glenville." She grabs the tea towel and wipes of the counter. "Now; I have to get ready for work. I'll see you when I get home."

She's hiding something from me; she's never that worried about me wasting gas.

I go back upstairs; counting ever one of the 16 stairs it takes to head up there. I open the door to my room and begin searching my closet for something to wear. I find a navy floral crop top and a pair of faux leather skinny legged pants. I lay down on my bed and fight to get the tight pants on, wiggling and worming into them I jump up and down pulling them on. I pull on my crop top, grab my keys and run out the door to my Grey 1992 Ford F150.

I begin down the road towards the 'Now Entering Mystic Falls' sign. Out of the corner of my eye a black cat crosses in front of my truck. I slam on my breaks and pray I didn't hit it; it hisses at me from the other side of the road. I run my hand over my face and rub both my eyes with my thumb and forefinger. "Maybe Mom's right...about digging up the past..." I look down the road and see something laying on the road. It looks like a person.

I get out of my car; leaving it running and run down the road towards the person on the ground. "Hey! Are you alright?" I ask getting closer. The person doesn't move.

Oh god! Maybe they were attacked by an animal and now I'm out here exposed!

I turn around back towards my truck; I come face to face with a man. There is a moment of silence as I stare horrified at him.

"Run little rabbit." The man says to me with dark eyes; sharp teeth and a menacing grin.


	2. Chapter Two

My heart begins pounding out of my chest; I can't begin to process what's happening around me. I turn around and begin to run further down the road to Mystic Falls. The man appears in front of me again; I skid my feet to a stop and scream. I'm in disbelief is this person really a monster or is he just messing with me? I close my eyes bracing myself for the end. I feel a whoosh rush by my face, my whole body goes weak; making me fall to my rear. I keep my eyes closed not wanting to open them for fear seeing something horrible.

"You can open your eyes now." A soft male voice speaks to me. He doesn't sound like the one before; somehow his voice sounds comforting.

I open my one eye slowly to take a peak. My eyes open wide as I stare at the severed head before me on the ground. I let out a shrill scream and begin scooting backwards on the sidewalk.

"My bad." The soft spoken man says as he picks up the head and tosses it into the woods. I watch it roll down the hill. The man then walks back and holds his hand out to me. "You should be getting back to where you came from. Mystic Falls isn't a safe place for you."

I get up slowly with his help. I take a moment to admire him; he was tall, with dark brown hair, a chiseled jaw and gorgeous green eyes. He was terrifying but I couldn't help feel intrigued. Most importantly he did save my life. "Hi I'm Zoé Benson."

He looks at me with a very stern look on his face. "I'm Stefan Salvatore; you really need to get back to your..." He looks over my shoulder. "...Truck and leave." He looks at me deep in the eyes, I can feel my knees trembling.

"But what happened here?" I ask confused; I can't even begin to process what happened. Maybe that man was his accomplice, I mean he just cut off his head and disposed of it in the woods...Okay I'll go home and tell the cops. "You're right I should just leave...Thank you... Stefan."

I begin to walk back towards my truck; the moment I cross pass the road sign I begin having a horrible pain in my stomach, I reach down and cup my hands over my abdomen. The moment my hand touches my stomach I feel a warm, wet feeling on them. I look down; it's blood. I begin to cough, choke and gag. The metallic taste of blood taints my mouth. I turn around to look at Stefan he's looking at me in shock while the blood pours from my mouth. My knees fall to the ground I begin to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly everything goes dark.

Did I just die?

I wake to the sound of voices echoing around me. I'm not in a hospital; so where the hell am I? I open my eyes and sit up slowly. I lay on an old antique couch with my back up against the arm. I'm disoriented; I try to stand but fall back down.

"Ah. Good you're awake." A familiar voice says; it was Stefan.

I immediately check my stomach; nothing...no wound...just dries blood. "W-what happened to me?" I ask looking up at him.

Just then a tall man with dark hair walks into the room and plunks himself down on the opposite couch. He was pale, and rather handsome. "You crossed a magical boarder that was set up by witches to keep all magical beings like myself and Stefan stuck here in Mystic Falls...So that brings me to the question. What are you?"

I stare blankly at him and blink my eyes...I can't help but laugh. "I'm a 24 year old girl with a B.A. in Egyptology and a Minor in Archaeology." I blink; the man just looks at me. What does he mean? 'What Am I?'

"Ignore my rude Brother." Stefan interrupts. "He's forgotten what manners are. Can I get you anything Zoé?"

I bite on my nails and look at Stefan. "Um...maybe a cup of tea if you have it."

I look over at Stefan's brother; he's staring at me intently. He leans forward. "You're lying." He accuses.

He's accusing me of lying, really? I furrow my brow. "Why would I lie?" I cross my legs; not the easiest task in fake leather pants and look at him directly in the eyes. They were a gorgeous blue with a small hint of green fleck; just like the waters I saw when I was in Greece. I feel my cheeks start to blush; I lean my arm on my crossed legs. "What are you?" I ask being the smart ass I am.

"A vampire." He replies with a dead serious look on his face.

I stare at him and start laughing; I can't help it. How preposterous of a statement? He laughs lightly then his face tenses; veins showing, eyes dark and bares his teeth. My eyes widen.

"Damon that's enough!" Stefan scolds from the kitchen, emerging in the door frame. "Excuse my Brother; Zoé. Yes...he's right; we are both Vampires but we aren't like the one that attacked you at the border."

The one that attacked me at the boarder? "You mean...That man you saved me from was a Vampire?" I feel my stomach sink...they aren't pulling my leg, they're being serious. Vampires? Really...no that's just...he can't be. "What happened to me when I crossed back to Holloway Grove?"

"Have you ever died Zoé?" Damon asks leaning back on the couch a smug smirk on his face.

I think for a moment. "Legally for about 3 minutes. I was once in a car accident; I was in Italy when my car was T-Boned by a Truck." I place my hand on my stomach. "I-I had a piece of metal stuck in my abdomen that caused internal bleeding; they managed to stop it and bring me back just in time."

Stefan brings over my cup of tea and sets it down on the coffee table in front of me. "Hope you like Lavender." He says softly. "Unfortunately we're not really used to having human guests so our tea levels are a little low."

I take a sip of my tea and smile at him. "I love lavender, thank you." I set the cup back down on the table and rub my temples. "This so confusing to me...I really need to lay back down."

Stefan nods. "I'll get you set up upstairs in a spare room; it'll be right across from mine so I can keep an eye on you. Follow me and I'll show you to it."

Damon follows us down the hall with a glass of what I assume is some form of liquor; it reeks. "So Kai dies and these witches put a spell like the one that kept us out of Mystic Falls on us to keep us in Mystic Falls because a whole bunch of Vampires have gone rogue and turned off their humanity." Damon explains.

I turn slowly to look at him. "How many bad Vampires are there?"

"A lot Zoé. When you wake we can talk about it more."

Did I really live or did I die out there? Vampires this is just all so crazy! I fold down the blankets from the bed. "I still don't understand what happened to me." I say looking back at Stefan.

He walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed. "Did your Family grow up around here?" He asks.

"My Dad was from Florida and my Mom doesn't talk about it...her Maiden name is Fell and when I asked her about it she clammed up...Oh my god my Mother! Do you have a phone so I can call her?"

Stefan hands me my cell phone. "I found this by your truck."

I pause before taking it from him. "How did you cross the border to my truck?"

"Zoé you almost didn't make it; I had to cross after you; I grabbed your phone after I pushed you over. I wanted to make sure you had your personal belongings when you could return." He explained.

I hold my phone to my chest. "Thank you! For everything...I mean I wouldn't be here if you didn't save my life. You risked your life for me and I'm forever grateful."

Stefan stands up and smiles. "Give you Mother a call Zoé; let her know you are alright then get a goodnight sleep."

I look at my phone and dial my Mother's number the phone rings once and then pick up. "Zoé Abigail Benson! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU OKAY!?" She yells.

Taking a deep breath I reply. "Mother I'm alright...I'm in Mystic Falls." My Mother doesn't respond. "Mom...Is there something you're not telling me?"

She takes a deep breath. "I never wanted you to end of there." I can hear her beginning to cry on the other end. "We're related to the Fell's; one of the Founding Families." She pauses again. "Zoé...you're not really my Daughter..."

My heart sinks.

"I'm sorry; what?" I'm totally not understanding...this is getting too complicated for me.

"You see Zoé my Brother had a child when he was younger...neither he nor his Girlfriend at the time we're ready to raise a baby. Your, Father and I wanted to have children but we were unable to so we adopted you from my Brother and his Girlfriend. You're biological Father was named Tripp and...you're biological Mother...well she went missing shortly after she gave birth to you."

I stay silent on the other end choking back the tears. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I was going to tell you when you were 18...but you took off for school and I honestly didn't want to ruin your happiness."

I bite my lip. "Is that why I'm stuck here? Why I can't cross this boarder because my biological Mother is somehow involved in this?"

I hear her sigh. "You're biological Mother was...not normal Zoé...she was sick..."

"Mom...I need to get some sleep...I'll call you back tomorrow..." I hang up the phone and begin to cry. Streams of black tears trickle down my pale cheeks.

"I totally know who your real Father was...Don't worry he was a dick! You didn't miss much." Damon says from the doorframe of the room.

"We're you eavesdropping?" I ask defensively.

Damon walks into my room and sits beside me on the bed. "Just keep in mind Vampires have very good hearing...You might want to keep that in mind if you talk about how hot I am." He gives me a devilish smirk.

I blink wildly and look at him with disbelief. How can someone be so conceded? I can't help but laugh. "I'll try and keep that in mind." I reply sarcastically while cocking my head towards him.

"I think I know what you are Zoé." Damon claims looking at me in the eyes.

Skeptical I look into his eyes. "Really?"

He grabs my hands still looking into my eyes. "You're going to go downstairs and poor me a drink."

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

Damon smiles and looks down to the hall. "Stefan she's a Witch!" he calls out to his Brother.

I pull my hands away and stand up stomping my foot on the hardwood floor in protest. "I'm not a witch!"

Damon smirks. "Only witches and werewolves can't be compelled by Vampires...and since I don't have a drink in my hand nor do you come from a family of werewolves I can conclude you're a witch." He sounds so smug; I can almost visualize myself hitting him at this point I'm that angry.

"I can't cast spells...I don't do magic! I'm not a witch!" As I yell the lightbulb in the fixture above my head explodes. Damon just looks at me giving me a – I told you so look. "That was a coincidence!" I protest stomping my foot on the ground.

Stefan walks into the room with a new lightbulb.

"Thanks." I say grabbing the light bulb and replacing the broken one. "So let me get this straight; I can't go home because there is a spell that keeps all supernatural beings from leaving this town...to protect others." I complain.

Damon looks at me and smiles. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

I turn my head to face him; giving him an 'Eat shit and die look'.

"Fine I'll let you rest but we all need to talk when you wake." Damon insists.

I don't recall I time where I ever cried myself to sleep...I didn't even cry when my Dad; if I can even call him that now? Walked out on us. I feel as if my whole life has been one giant lie! I sit up in bed and look at the empty chair in my room. I hold out my hand and flick my fingers while saying: "Move!"

Nothing happens.

"Move!" I try it again...nothing.

"It's not that easy." Damon says from the other side of the room.

I pull my blanket close to me in a flight reflex. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaim. I place my hand on my clammy forehead. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Last time I check...This was my house." He replies with a smirk on his face.

I laugh under my breath and push down the blankets. "Right."

Damon tosses a pile of clothes at me. "I guessed your size, if I got it wrong don't be mad at me. I'll leave you to get dressed." He says leaving the room.

Looking through the clothes I find a black and pink lace bra; I look at the size and feel a little uncomfortable. "32 C right on the dot."

"Your welcome!" He yells from down the hall.

Vampire have super good hearing...right.

I get dressed, most of the clothes fit just right. The jeans were a little tight but other than that it wasn't bad. When I get downstairs Stefan is sitting at the table with a blonde girl.

"Is that her?" I hear her say to Stefan.

"Hi...I'm Zoé." I say with a shy wave.

The blonde jumps up and gives me a hug. "EEK! Hi I'm Caroline! You're a witch? That's super cool; so you're going to bring Elena back?"

I push away from the bubbly blonde. "Is that why you guys haven't killed me?" I ask bitterly, feeling slightly used.

"No!" Stefan exclaims looking slightly jilted. "Zoé we're not like the vampire that attacked you at the border! We were meaning to ask you-"

"We do need you though to help us." Damon announces from behind me interrupting his brother.

I turn around giving him an unimpressed look; I place my hand on my hip and cock my head to the side. "Help you how? It's not like I can control whatever I am. I'm not even convinced that I am a witch." I place my hand on my head and push my brown hair back. This is stupid, I'm not anything...I'm going crazy!

"Our friend Bonnie and my Girlfriend Elena have been connected by a spell. Once Bon-Bon dies I'll get Elena back...but you see I rather like my friend and it would be nice now that Kai is gone to find a way to have them both here at the same time. Call me selfish if you'd like." Damon tried to explain to me but actually all I was hearing the sound the adults made on the Peanuts show.

I look up at Damon and furrow my brow. "I'm not even sure I am a witch."

"If you help me bring back my girlfriend and break this spell; I'll help you find your Birth Mother."

Is he seriously playing that card? Even if I want to help him...can I. "Okay...I'll give you as much help as I can...but if you don't hold up to your bargain I'll find a way to hurt you." I say trying to be threatening, though I'm pretty sure I sound sheepish.

I sit at the old wooden desk and read over the books in front of me. "I'd say they're Greek to me but I can read Greek. None of these make any sense Damon." I let out a sigh; It was all spells and incantations; talking about magical binding spells and resurgence. I rub my temples as I look over the books on the shelf. "What about that one?" I ask pointing over to a very old looking book; the book was filled with loose papers. "It's a very old book, it's written in a language I've never learned." He replies pulling it gently from the shelf.

I open the book very carefully. "It's written in the Paleo-Hebrew alphabet. It was used around the 10th century BCE but began to fall out with the Jewish people in the 5th century BCE when the Aramaic alphabet was adapted from it. Where did you get this?"

He shakes his head with a blank look on his face; trying to look as if he understands what I'm saying. "In my travels as an immortal stud."

I just look at him blankly."Righttt... Anyways these parchments are very old. In fact, can you grab me a pair of gloves so I can further examine them without damaging them with the oils from my hands?" Before I even blink I feel a swift wind and Damon hands me a pair of vinyl gloves. "Thanks!" I reply putting them on. I begin to trace my finger over the old text. "This part refers to Vampires and the sun; the lore stemming from Ra and Horus in Egypt placing the curse of the sun on the Vampires." Damon laughs under his breath as he sits beside me and stares at me. "What?" I ask with a stunned look on my face.

He leans his head on his propped up fist. "Not even Bonnie could read those. She once said that they were scriptures written by witches."

"Who would believe that my useless degree would come in handy?" I laugh to myself.

"I do." Damon replies. I'm not sure if he's trying to be nice or is just patronizing me. He places his hand on one of the frail pieces of paper.

I pick up his hand and slide it over back onto the table as I continue to read it. "You're going to damage it...Either put on glove or what where you put your hands." I scold.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "You're a little feisty."

Pushing my hair back with my forearm I reply. "No...just going through nicotine withdrawal; I haven't had cigarette since the other night when I was out with my friends."

"So little Miss Perfect isn't so perfect." Damon joked.

"Never claimed I was." I flip over the page I was looking at and begin reading over the next page. "These ones are written in hieroglyphs and by the type of material it's printed on it's even older than the one I just read. Fascinating!" I exclaim.

"What?" He asks looking on over my shoulder.

I lifted his arm off the other parchment and give him another stern look. "This refers to assisting in death." I say pointing to a hieroglyph that looked like two arms in the arm. "Then this one looks the exact same but has this twisty thing in between; well that refers to the goddess of magic. The goddess of magic assisting those in death. Necromancy"

"If I get you some cigarettes; can you read more?" Damon asked; I could see deep down he was optimistic that we would find a way to bring his girlfriend back.

I smile and nod in agreement. "Menthol's please." It was at this moment I made a deal with the devil; with the gorgeous blue eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

Damon decided to take me for a drive through Mystic Falls; the town was truly beautiful with all its historic building. Most of the doors and windows have been boarded up; I assume to keep the Vampires away. "Most of the humans were forced to your town; compelled to leave and forget what had happened here." Damon explained looking at me as he drove. "It's just safer that way sometimes."

I flick through my Instagram feed on my phone and smile at a picture of Jen, Meredith and myself. "Once this barrier spell is gone…everyone I love and care about are in danger; aren't they? Because of what I am…and what I know."

Damon looks back ahead continuing down the road. He takes a turn into a side street and continues."So, you're admitting you're a witch?" He teases.

I roll my eyes at him as I slip my phone back into my bra. "Growing up I always knew I was different." I laugh. "I think back to this one time I was out at my friend house at this bonfire party. I was 15 and very drunk; this guy made this pass at me and somehow he got hit by lightning." I shrug. "Even though there was no storm reported." I look over to see Damon smirking at me. "I know…I seem really perfect but trust me I'm not." I reassure him; nervously scratching my fingers on my jeans. "So…was your girlfriend a Human or was she like a Vampire as well?"

We pull into a driveway out near an old shopping strip; he looks at me and laughs. "Elena and I met when she was human – well actually a doppelgänger. Then she became a Vampire then took the cure to become human again."

My eyes widen. "What's a doppelgänger?"

"There are two well-known doppelgangers; the ones descendent from Silas and the ones that are decedent from Amara. It's basically through the immortals."

I shake my head and laugh. "Too confusing for me."

Damon gives me a smirk. "This coming from the girl that can read hieroglyphs and some weird alphabet." He shrugs looking at me with those bright blue eyes. "Thank you for helping me…" He pauses.

"I'm not doing this completely selflessly…you said you'd help me find out about my real Mom….but you're welcome." I flip my hair over my shoulder and then rest my hands in my lap.

We get out of the car and walk along the quiet street. I stay close to Damon. Signs hung up on shop doors read. 'No Vamps allowed.' We walk up to the one store; Damon tried the door. It's locked. I grab a chunk of cement from the sidewalk and knock out the window on the door. Damon gives me a disapproving look. "How did you plan on getting in?" I ask him with a raised brow.

"Good point, I was thinking more along the shipping door that's probably unlocked." He replies trying to open the lock through the broken window pane. He opens the door and we walk in slowly. "Pick out some food that isn't spoiled; you're going to need some clothes and your cigarettes as well." He shrugs his shoulders and raises his brow. "Heaven knows we wouldn't want to see you go nicotine withdrawal."

Flipping him off I begin to walk through the store while Damon keeps watch at the door. Making my way through the store; slowly I begin to pick up the things I need. I fill a basket with cans of pasta, Mr. Noodles and other foods which I used to eat in College. Half oblivious to my surrounding I don't even notice that the mundane shopping music is playing still over the supermarket radio. Making my way over to the clothing section I hold a pink shirt up to my chest and size myself up. A rattling sound draw my attention to the far back corner of the supermarket. "Hello?" I ask softly as I cautiously make my way to the back; the sound growing louder now I set my basket on the ground and creep over. "Damon?" I ask again. A black cat jumps out of a pile of rubbish. "Dear god!" I hold my chest and try to catch my breath. It looked just like the same cat I nearly ran over when I entered Mystic Falls. "Silly Kitty; nearly gave me a heart attack."

I walk past the sporting goods section; the glass cases are filled with guns and boxes of… _wooden bullets?_ I grab a 2lb weight and smash the glass case open; shards of glass flies everywhere. Taking a second to look behind myself I make sure there is no one behind me; I turn back around and pick a box of wooden bullets and a bolt action rifle. I take a bullet and load it in; I struggle for a while trying to maneuver loading it; the last time I went hunting I was with my Dad- I was 5.

When I walk back towards the front of the store I don't see Damon. I look around slowly, set down my clothes and food. I raise my rifle and slowly make my way to the front door. "Damon?" I ask softly in a whisper. I step outside; there Damon is standing with a stake held to his chest by another man. The man is tall; with dark brown hair and a somewhat charming grin.

"Hello Zoé." The man says with a devious smirk. "How about you put the gun down?"

I cock the bolt of the rifle and take aim at the man. "Why don't you let go of Damon?"

Damon looks at me then to the man. "Hmmm. Zoé I kind of agree here…I don't feel comfortable with you pointing a gun in my direction."

I tense my finger on the trigger and aim it at the man holding Damon hostage. "Let him go!" I urge the man.

"Very well!" The man says; with one swift motion he places his hands on both sides of Damon's head and snaps his neck. Damon drops to the ground just like a rag doll.

"NO!" I scream my voice so shrill; I drop the gun and run to Damon's side looking up at the man. "What did you do?" I ask with a sob. Holding Damon in my arms; crying over his limp body.

The man reaches down and grabs me tight by the arm; dragging me to my feet. "I was told that I could find you here. Don't worry, he'll wake up in an hour or so." The man continued to lead me down the street to a parking lot. "My name is Kai by the way."

I struggle trying to pull away from him. "You're the one who cast that spell on Bonnie and Elena!"

Kai gives me a smirk. "You're very insightful. You see I'm stuck here just like you; I never died but the members of the Osiris Coven seemed to think I might come back and they trapped me and all other supernatural beings here in Mystic Falls."

I twist my arm away from Kai and pull backwards. "What the hell does this have to do with me? Who told me you could find me here?"

Kai smirks at me and leans against a car holding the handle to the driver's side. "You…in 1903; now get into the car."

"What do you mean?" I get into the car out of curiosity. _What does he mean me…in 1903?_ He gets into the driver's seat and continues down the road towards Holloway Grove. I begin to panic! "I can't cross the border!" My voice shakes. "I can't cross the border; I'll die!"

"You're going to remove the spell." He insists.

I unbuckle my belt silently trying not to draw attention to myself. "But If I even can remove the spell; you and every other bad supernatural being can escape."

Kai looks at me. "Well duh."

I carefully reach over and grab the door handle; I open the door and jump out as the con continues down the road at full speed. I lay on the ground for a few seconds in gut wrenching pain; my arms covered in blood from the asphalt road tearing up my skin. I jump to my feet as I see Kai's car slam on its breaks. I stand up slowly; I can't put pressure on my left foot. Crying I lift up my hand and flick it up; the car flips over with the motion of my hand and lands on the roof. I stand there for a moment and cry; my heart is pounding in my head.

"Zoé!" Damon cries out from behind me.

"Damon." I reply softly; looking at him then everything began going dark.

The sky is a red-pink color as the sun begins to set. The warm golden sand wiggles between my bare toes until the clear blue-green water of the Nile washes over my toes. I pull up my white linen tunic up slightly so it doesn't dampen from the water. Looking toward the palace I see smoke; rushing towards the door I barge into the main hall.

"Amunet!" Father cries as two Roman men hold daggers to his neck. With a swift motion the one takes the dagger and slits Father's neck from ear to ear. I gasp; my eyes flood with tears. I run to Father's side and hold him as he dies. I look up to the men and speak in words I do not understand. The two Roman men fall to their knees; gasping for air.

I open my eyes and gasp for air; I jolt upright in bed and cling to the sheets in my left hand. I see Damon sitting beside me holding onto my hand. "It's okay." He says softly; I pull my hand away and look at my arms; not a single scratch on them, no marks and no blood.

"I'm alright?" I ask in amazement looking over my body.

Damon leans back in his chair and smiles. "Kinda…you kind of had to drink my blood."

I furrow my brow and hold my stomach. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." I rub my face. "Oh shit. Where's Kai?" I ask in a panic.

"He got away…nice work on that car by the way." Damon smirks taking a drink from his brandy glass.

I can't help but smile a little; but I have an unsettling feeling about that dream. It was me…but it wasn't me in it. The girl looked exactly like me. Damon hands me a pack of cigarettes and smiles. "Menthols."

When I grab the pack from him I laugh with a huge grin on my face. "Thanks." I grab one from the pack and put it between my lips. "I thought you died when kai snapped your neck." I mumble with the cigarette between my lips.

"Were you worried?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

I laugh and holds my thumb and forefinger in a slight pinch with a thin gap. "Maybe just a little." I look for a lighter that I usually keep in my bra. "You know...Now that Kai isn't dead…It'll be easier to bring Elena back."

Damon nods; he leans over and grabs my lighter from the nightstand beside me. "Here; you lost it on the road." He stands up and walks towards the door. "Get some rest."

I pull my knees to my chest and look to Damon. "Damon…can you find out who Amunet is?" I ask him with tears in my eyes.

He looks at me for a moment and nods his head. "Sure…Are you alright?"

I shake my head in agreement. "Yes…I just had a very bad dream; it felt so real."

Damon places his hand on the door frame and smiles slightly. "You got it."

I walk down the stairs feeling like I've been hit by a half ton truck. I pull on the sleeves of my cream colored cardigan. Damon and Stefan are already sitting in the living room talking to one and other. I knock on the wall. "Morning." I announce softly. I notice another man sitting in a chair; he turns around and waves at me.

"Zoé this is Alaric Saltzman; he's an occult teacher at Whitmore and most importantly he's one of our friends. Rick this is Zoé she has a BA in Egyptology, she's a witch and our new friend." Stefan says introducing us to one and other.

"Egyptology?" Rick asks me with a peculiar look.

I nod. "Yes. I went to the University of Cairo."

"Impressive." He replies.

Damon stands up and looks at me. "If anyone is going to help you figure out who Amunet is its Rick."

Rick looks at me and nods. "I did a little research myself and she was an Egyptian High Priestess." He opens up a book and shows me the picture of the Hieroglyphs.

I read over them carefully, trying to understand what's in front of me. "She was a witch as well…part of the…Osiris Coven. Hey! Kai mentioned that coven! He said they were the ones who cast the spell to keep him in Mystic Falls if he was to ever return; and to keep the other supernatural beings here." I look at Damon and cock my head. "He also said I was the one who told him where I could be found…back in 1903…"

Stefan turns to Damon who is looking at him with a disgusted look. "No." Damon replies sternly.

Stefan shakes his head and laughs. "You know you're going to have to ask her for a favor."

Damon sucks in his cheeks and bites on them in a look of pure disgust. "No; I'm not talking her."

"Who?" I ask quietly; afraid Damon may yell.

"Our Mother." Stefan replied.

I looked at Rick who was giving me an _'I'm staying out of this one'_ look. I put my hands in my pockets and look around. "Oh." I don't know how else to reply.

"Our Mother was stuck in the 1903 for a while…" Stefan explained.

I shake my head trying to grasp such thing…but it's not the craziest thing I've heard all week- I mean I am staying with two Vampires. "Okay…So she can help me?"

Damon rolls his eyes and picks up his cell phone and begins to dial a number; he places the phone on his ear and looks at me while it rings. "Hello Mother. What I can't just call my Mother to say 'Hello Mom, I miss you'. No you're right listen; where are you?" He pauses. "Right, Okay well…I'll call you back." He ends the call and looks at me. "Well she got the hell out of dodge the moment we last saw her."

"Kai said I could remove the spell; maybe I could just let us across to get to your Mother?" Damon looks at me with disapproval. "Do you see a choice here Damon?" I ask crossing my arms. "I have these powers…"

"That you can't control!" Damon shouts with a look of fear and anger in his eyes. I could tell he was afraid that if I were to die; he'd never see Elena again.

I walk over to Damon and grab his wrists. "Trust me; I know trust probably doesn't come easy to you but Damon-you need to trust me." I say to him as I look up into his bright blue eyes with my deep baby blue eyes.

He pulls his arms away and rubs his wrists. "Okay." Was all he replied with.

Damon and I take his car out to the road that borders Holloway Grove and Mystic Falls. He places the car in park and looks towards the road; just staring and then he looks at me. "The day Stefan brought you to the house. Was the day I was going to turn off my Humanity." Damon took a deep breath in. "I didn't want to feel even remotely close to human anymore." Damon holds his and out. "Give me your phone." I hand it over no questions asked. After a few moments of him looking through my phone he hands it back. "I programed in my number, Stefan's and most importantly my Mothers. In case you don't make it over and I don't-"

"Damon!" I interrupt him with a shocked looked on my face.

Damon looks at me before taking the keys out of the ignition. "Okay. Let's do this."

When I step out of the car Damon runs over to me with his super-fast Vampire speed. I try and catch my breath out of surprise. "Wow; you're quick." I say; being the first time I've ever seen how quick he can run.

"Not where it counts." He laughs with a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes and hold out my hands. I close my eyes and begin to chant. "Nomanus padrea senti sanfri, Nomunus umbre parria hombari." Words flow though my mouth in another language; one I've never spoken before just read. "Sentisa ommo, Nomunomas jentura sanfri senti nomus!" I say raising my hand. I walk over slowly; my hands shaking. "Damon stay there." I say to him as I wait before the edge of the border. I look back at Damon; then cross. Nothing happens.

"Very good Zoe!" Kai says clapping out of nowhere.

Damon jumps on Kai and pulls him down to the ground. "Close the border Zoe!" Damon yells struggling to keep Kai down.

"No!" Kai yells.

I look back at Damon worried, not knowing what Kai will do to Damon when I'm not around. "Nomanus samari de numbrea da carta!"

Kai wiggles out from Damon and runs towards him, crossing the border. Inches away from me his neck begins to bleed, spiting and choking up blood he walks backwards over the line. I look at Damon with sorrowful eyes.

"Go!" He mouths to me and in a flash with his Vampire speed he's gone.

Kai stands there recovering pointing to me. "You'll pay Zoe." He says breathless.

I turn around and continue walking towards my town. I'm home; I can't tell a soul where I've been for they would commit me. No one would ever believe me if I told them; I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Mom. Its Zoe…can you pick me up? I'm alright; I'll be at the Diner." With that I hang up the phone and walk to the diner. All I can think about is Damon, and the others I left behind in Mystic Falls.


	4. Chapter Four

I light a cigarette and lean against the wall as I wait for my Mother to come pick me up. I look around and finally I see the lights on her 2008 Dodge Caravan. I take a long deep drag off my cigarette and flick it out into a puddle where it extinguishes itself. I hop into the van and look at my Mother while I buckle up. "How long?" I ask angered.

"How long what sweetie?" She asks me as she pulls back onto the road.

"How long were you going to hide this from me? My real parents; my powers and Mystic Falls! You knew why you didn't want me to go there because of it's past!" I demand.

She looks at me then back to the road. "I never wanted you to find out this way Zoe!" She begins to cry. "I was trying to protect you! I didn't want you to grow up the same way I did; in fear!"

I roll my eyes at my Mother. "When we go home I need to go find someone so I'll need the keys to my truck." My Mother shoots me a nervous look. I take a deep breath and bite on my cheek. "Where's my truck Mom?"

We pull into the driveway of our house; she puts the van into park and looks at me. "It was impounded at the sheriff's station."

I slam my fists on the dashboard. "Fuck!" I exclaim. I unbuckle and storm into the house. When I get to my room I slam my door; my Mother follows behind me and knocks on the door. I sit on my bed and pull out my phone. "I'm not coming out unless you start giving me answers." With that she leaves my door. I look through my phone book on my phone and find 'Lillian Salvatore' I dial the number; it goes to voice mail so I have to leave a message.

"Hello…Lillian; Mrs. Salvatore." I pause feeling extremely awkward. "My name is Zoe Benson; your son Damon told me to call you. If you could give me a call back…it would be great. Thanks." And with that I hang up.

I open up my dresser and look through the drop drawer for my CD's I pull out a mix CD that Jen made for me. **_Currently Playing: Wake Up Call - Maroon 5_**. Pulling off my shirt I look all over my skin for cuts or bruises. I stand in my pink bra and black boy-shorts checking every inch of my body; nothing. Damon's blood healed me very well; better than modern medicine ever could. I sit up in my window sill and stare out the window; I can't help but think about Damon. I had to leave him there with that psychopath; what if Lillian Salvatore never calls me back. Just then my phone rings; I put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" I ask running to turn down my music.

The line is silent for a moment. "Is this Zoe?" A woman speaks.

I sit back down on my bed and nod; not like they can see me. "Yes. This is Zoe; who am I speaking with?"

"This is Lily Salvatore. Listen I need to meet you; in two days…let's say 3:00pm is Helmsley. I'll call you first thing tomorrow with more details." With that she ends the call.

I wake up the next morning to find a note has been slipped under my door. "Zoe; I've left dinner out to thaw. I won't be home until late tonight." Just then the doorbell rings; I pull on a long knit cotton dress, run downstairs and open the door. I look at him with a dropped jaw; it was Jackson my Ex.

Jackson smiled at me with those bright white teeth and glistening Green eyes. He held his arms open to me on the front step for a hug. "Hey Zoe…" He said sheepishly.

Instead of hugging him I just stare at him. "Jackson…I thought you were studying in London?" I lean against the door frame. "And I thought you were screwing Samantha?"

Jackson clears his throat and rubs the back of his head. "I guess I made a mistake Zoe…I'm just here to make things right with you."

I take a deep breath. "Fine. You might as well come inside I'll make you a cup of coffee." I walk into the kitchen as Jackson closes the door behind him. After I plug in the coffee maker I sit on the counter; Jackson looks at me and smiles.

"You have a different attitude about you…It's a good thing!" He informs.

Giving him two thumbs up to him I reach over and pick up an apple. "Thanks. I guess…" I put my hair up into a messy bun and search the counter for a pack of cigarettes.

Jackson watches me in an awkward silence; he pushes his blonde hair back and smirks. "I've missed you." Not knowing how to reply I stay silent. He raises his hands up in the air in disgust and scoffs. "What is your problem Zoe? You act like our break up was my fault?"

I shoot Jackson a glare. "Really Jackson? So you're telling me you just fell into her vagina? By accident." I reply to him unimpressed. I jump off the counter and walk to the door; I say nothing else just hold it open. He shakes his head and walks out the door saying nothing in return.

The sun begins to set in purple orange glaze; the most peaceful sight I've seen in the past few days. I can't help but ponder things that have transpired. Damon, the random visit from my ex…my real parents. I begin to look around my house for clues to my real parents in my Mother's room. I open the top dresser drawer and find a small wooden locked box; it has the word 'Fell' carved into it. Unable to find a key and unable to pick the lock I take the locked box put it into my purse in my bedroom. Another night I spend in my room with my music playing. **_Currently Playing: Save Rock and Roll- Fall Out Boy._**

My phone rings; an incoming Face Time request from Damon Salvatore. I hit answer; instantly I see his face on my screen and I smile from ear to ear. "Never thought I'd see you that happy to see me." Damon states with a slight smirk.

I try not to show my overwhelming happiness as the weight of guilt lifts off my shoulders. "You have no idea how good it is to see you!" I reply with pink blushed cheeks.

He slicks his hair back and laughs lightly. "I'd be lying if I didn't say the same." He admits taking a drink from his brandy glass. "Didn't peg you as a Fall Out Boy fan."

I turn down my music and laugh lightly. "What did you think I listen to?" I ask him as I lay back down on my bed.

I see Damon shrug. "Maybe some TaySwift, or One Direction?"

With a burst of laughter I drop my phone; I pick it back up and smile at Damon. "Not that I have anything against them; but you have this good girl vibe about me. It's grand." I turn to look for my cigarettes. "One sec." I say before placing my phone on my bed to light a cigarette; I take a deep drag and pick my phone back up. I let out the puff of smoke from my mouth into the camera of the phone.

"Why is it when girls do that; it's sort of hot?" Damon asks me while laughing.

I smirk and shrug my shoulders. "Guess we'll never know. So your Mother called me last night; guess we're meeting tomorrow in Helmsley."

"She didn't go as far as I thought she would have."

"Guess she just wanted to keep a close eye on her boys." I reply with a yawn.

Damon smiles. "You should get some sleep Zoe; you look exhausted."

I nod as I continue to yawn before taking a drag of my cigarette. "It's been a long day."

"I hate to say it, but I miss the smell of those cigarettes around the house." He admits to me with a sorrowful look on his face.

I look down at my hand holding the cigarette and take another drag. How can he talk about missing me; he has a girlfriend just not a currently living. "Goodnight Damon."

"Night Zoe."

With that the call ends. I lean my head back on my pillow and within minutes I drift off to sleep. I wake up to the sound of running water. I glance over at my alarm clock. The glowing red numbers read; 2:40am. I sit up in my bed and pull on a pair of short jean shorts and a baggy 'Deadmau5' shirt. I open my bedroom door and walk out into the hall. "Mom?" I asked out loud; no one answered me. I can see the bathroom light on from the light seeping under the door. I quietly walk towards the bathroom and open the door. I'm hit by a cloud of steam in the face; once it clears I can see no one is there. I walk back into my bedroom; grab my purse and baseball bat. I walk down the stairs in the dark trying to be quiet; the wooden stares creak and I close my eyes.

Once I make it down the stairs I walk into the kitchen. "Whoa!" I yell out slipping backwards on a liquid on the linoleum floor beside the kitchen island; it's warm and kind of gooey. I'm covered from head to toe in this substance; I stand up and walk over to the light switch. As the room illuminates I scream in horror. It's blood. Slowly I walk to the other side of the kitchen island and there I see her; my Mother laying there motionless in a pool of blood. I collapse onto my knees beside her lifeless body and furiously check her for a pulse while my tears mix with the pool of her own blood. **_"Mom! Wake up!"_** I scream shaking her still warm; lifeless body.

I regain what little composure I have before running to get my phone. I dial 911 with my blood covered hands; still shaking. "I just found my Mother dead in the kitchen, she has no pulse and there's a lot of blood! 874 Howard Court." I cried; my voice shaking I was surprised the 911 dispatcher could understand me. I look at the wall across from my Mother's body; in her blood is written. 'You should be careful who you let into your home.' _Was this meant for me or my Mother?_

I sit out on the concrete step of the front door in shock and still soaked in my Mother's blood; surrounded by flashing blue and red lights. I watch the coroner roll the black zipper bag stretcher into the ambulance. I look up as a male officer approaches me. "Miss. Benson; we're going to need to take you to the station for some questions."

I give a blank expression to the officer as he talks. "Okay."

When an officer says they need to take you in for questions; they mean interrogate you. I sit in a tiny room across from the officer. They've taken the clothes I've come in with and given me orange jail clothes to put on. I can tell other officers are watching me from a one way mirror; I've seen enough True Crime episodes to know this.

"Zoe Abigal Benson; where were you tonight?" The male officer asked looking at the set list of questions before him.

'Rooke' I thought to myself as look up at the officer. "I was asleep in my room; my Mother had told me she would be home late so I didn't wait up."

"One of your Mother's Coworkers had said your Mother had mentioned you and her got into an argument. What was the argument over?"

Do they think I _killed_ my Mother?

"My Mother had recently came forward and told me she was my adopted Mother and my Aunt not my Biological Mother. She had been hiding this from me my whole life and just like any rational person I got upset over learning such thing." I explain.

"In your signed statement it says you didn't bother doing CPR because you knew your Mother was dead. How did you know she was dead?"

I can't believe he's even asking me that question. "There was so much blood; the first thing I did was check for a pulse. Even if she wasn't dead for long the point was she had lost so much blood and had no pulse. She was no longer bleeding out either."

"You seem sure." The officer replies cockily.

I cross my arms. "Officer if you're going to charge me with something charge me, but if you're going to continue to waste my time and time finding who killed my Mother. Then I'd like to request a Lawyer."

I guess the officer didn't like my reply because he left the room rather quickly. I sat in the small room alone with my thoughts; tears started pouring from my eyes. I just lost the woman who raised me; I took her for granted the past few days. I lean my head down into my arms. I hear the door knob rattle; I shoot up straight in my seat.

A tall slender woman with straight red-brown hair walks into the interrogation room holding clean clothes with the male officer next to her. She had an intimidating look on her face as she stood across from me. She places her hands on the officer's shoulders and looks him dead in the eyes. "Officer I don't believe you have any reason to hold Miss. Benson any longer. All charges are to be dropped you and she is to be let go."

"You're free to go; Miss Benson." The officer replies almost robotically.

I stand up from the table and look at the woman. She hands me the pile of clothes. "Come along Zoe. Change out of those ghastly things." The woman says holding out her arm. I walk past her; she puts her arm around my shoulder as we walk out the door.

"Oh I need to get my truck out of impound here." I say as I turn back to look at the officer.

The woman walks over to the officer and looks him dead in the eyes again. "Go release Miss Benson's truck to her. Get rid of all paper work on ever having it here."

We walk out together in silence and wait for my truck to pull through the impound lot. "Are you Mrs. Salvatore?" I ask finally ending the silence.

The woman lets out a small laugh. "Please call me Lily." She replies.

"You and Damon have a lot of very similar characteristics. You look a lot alike." I add as the officer pulls my truck over to us. "Thank you Lily…but we still need to talk."

Lily looks at me and smiles as the officer hands me my keys. "Do you know any place we can go sit and talk?"

We sit at the local Denny's; I order Peanut Buttercup pancakes with bacon and hashbrowns. Lily only orders a cup of coffee; I assume to make her look normal. Lily smiles at me as my eyes light up upon seeing my plate of food. "When I was younger my Father would take my Brother and I out for these pancakes." _Oh god; my Brother. I bet no one has told him yet._ My happiness is instantly taken over by grief.

"It's going to be okay Zoe." She reassures me. Somehow; I don't think so.

I cut up my pancakes and takes a bite with a piece of the bacon; something about chocolate and bacon. "So Kai said I told him where to find me…in 1903." I take another bite and continue with food in my mouth. "I'm just so confused."

Lily takes a deep breath in and crosses her arms. "When I saw you in that room; I couldn't believe how much you looked like her."

"Looked like who?" I question putting down my fork as I listen intently.

"Amunet."

I perk up in my seat. "Amunet; how could I look like her?"

"Amunet was a member of the Osiris Coven in 1200 B.C.E. Amunet is an immortal making you her Doppelgänger." Lily explains to me as I continue to eat my breakfast. "Amunet was a High Priestess in Egypt; she was a necromancer from what I gathered from her."

"What did she say about me? What do we have to do with each other?" I interrupt.

Lily smiles at me. "I can see why Damon likes you?"

I take a sip of my orange juice and stare Lily down. "He's got this girlfriend I'm trying to help him bring back."

Again Lily smiles at me and then she shrugs. "I told him about your Mother; he's called me about 4 times in the past hour. I know he's checking up on you; he likes you." She teases.

I crossed my legs and push my finished plate in. "Well…even though that's not the case." I trail off as I notice a man wearing his hood up staring at Lily and myself. I look down at my empty plate. "Omeonesay isway atchingway usway Ilylay." I say hoping she could understand pig Latin.

Lily pushes away from the table and gestures for me to stay. She walks to the counter and pays the tab; she then waves me over to the door. When I walk past the hooded man I feel a shiver go up my spine. We walk out the door towards my truck; the man follows us out to the truck. "Get into the truck Zoe!" Lily demanded with her teeth bared.

The man looks at me; I can't make out his face but something about him seems familiar. "You should be careful who you let into your home Zoe." I recognize him from his familiar voice. Jackson – my ex.

"Jackson?" I ask confused.

He pulls his hood down and smirks at me. "Surprise." He steps closer. "You know I used to think you were the most perfect girl in the world Zoe. Then you left me so you could go to school; you broke my heart. I met this girl; she showed me that I could be greater than human. I could be immortal! You broke my heart Zoe, so I had to break your Mom's neck." Jackson says without a hint of remorse.

Lily lets out a hiss, I could see the anger in her eyes. My blood was boiling in my skin. I raise my hand and swish it to the left; following the motion of my arm a wave a fire blocks the man from my truck. "Let's go." I say to Lily as I walk towards the driver's door.

 _Whack!_

Jackson pushes me up against my truck door with such force it partially dents it. He bares his teeth; Lily whips around to my side with her super vampire speed and pulls him off me. Jackson throws Lily against a tree before speeding right back to me. "I'm going to enjoy killing you Zoe; perhaps I'll rip your heart out just like you ripped out mine."

"I'm sorry." I say looking up at Jackson; with tears running down my face.

 _"You think you can apologize now!?"_ Jackson yells. "For breaking my heart."

"No. For this!" I watch as the broken branch stabs through his back right through the front of his chest. Like an explosion; his blood and guts wash over me.

Lily stumbles over to me holding her sides. "That little shit was strong. Looks like we're going to have to get you more clothes…again."

"I'm going back to Mystic Falls; if I stay here everyone I love and care for is in danger." I lean my back against the door of my truck and cry. "I have to go back, kill Kai and then find out what Amunet want's with me. She's behind this; she told Kai where to find me. If I need to leave I can say the spell to let me back over the boarder back home." I say as I get into the driver's seat.

Lily takes a deep breath in and jumps into the passenger's side. "I'm coming with you. If we get rid of Kai we can remove the spell on the boarder then I can go back to living my life far away from Mystic Falls."

I look at Lily and nod my head in agreement; though deep down inside I wonder if she can be trusted. After all Damon and Stefan didn't seem to like her all too much. Maybe she has some ulterior motives.


	5. Chapter Five:

I speed down the road making sure not to stop for anything; this town is not safe; but it's better than being home and putting all of those I love in danger. When I pull into the drive of the Salvatore boarding house there is already a collection of other cars there. I put the truck into park and hurry to the door with Lily; who oddly seems to be taking her time walking. I knock on the solid red mahogany door; it opens slowly, than when Damon sees me it flings open. He wraps his arms around me tightly holding me in a tight embrace.

"What is she doing here?" Damon asks obviously seeing his Mother for the first time since we arrived.

I pull away from Damon's tight vampire strength embrace. "Damon she saved me from Jail and then from my ex who is now Vampire…or well _was_ a Vampire." I say as Lily and I follow Damon into the house; which is filled with people. The door closes behind them with a flick of Zoe's hand. "Love these power." I smirk looking at Damon.

"Well now that you're here Damon can stop worrying about you." A familiar face; Caroline snickers.

"Ah so this is Zoe? She is very pretty." A stocky short man about my age with tan skin and dark brown hair teases Damon.

I grab a cigarette from the purple case in my purse and smirks. "I can see my reputation succeeds me."

The man walks over to me with a flirtatious smirk. "Hi, I'm Tyler. Since Damon says he has no feelings for you. Maybe we could get together?"

I laughs under my breath. Damon walks over and places his hand on my shoulder. "She's got a cigarette in her hand. My guess is you'd like me to walk you outside." He says giving Tyler a glare.

I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and nod. "You know my nicotine habit oh-so well." Damon walks me outside to the garden in silence. I can't stand it. "So…You missed me?" I ask between hard drags from my cigarette.

Damon sits beside me as I stand. "Zoe. It was one of the hardest things I've done in the last week."

I look at him confused. "What was?"

"Watching you leaving."

He pulls me down to sit beside him and lowers his head. "I felt like I was losing someone I cared about again." He sighs. "If it wasn't for the fact that I still love Elena…I'd kiss you right now."

I place my head on his shoulder and laugh. There wasn't any reason for Damon to kiss me; he's obviously confused with his feelings for me. Damon begins stroking me hair as I sit there; I'm probably sending him mixed signals so I sit back up and put out my cigarettes. "I have like a dozen packs in my truck." I say switching the conversation as I light another cigarette.

Damon smirks; he knows what I'm trying to do. "You know; smoking isn't what makes you attractive."

I look over at him intently with a quirky smile on my face. "Oh I know, but there's something about a woman with something in her mouth that turns men on." I shrug taking in a deep drag before letting the gray puff of smoke out in Damon's face.

After I finish my cigarette and follow Damon into the house. I sit down in the study where all my books I was reading; still laid out on the desk. "Dermouni etch fracto abra decompto!" I chant. Books all around us begin levitating around the room. Damon watches in awe as they begin to swirl around us; they find their way back to the shelves minus the one I need.

"How did you become so powerful?" Damon asks taking a seat beside me.

"It was like out of nowhere my powers came. With the loss of my Mother my powers grew stronger; I could begin casting complex spells without even uttering words. It's scary." I admit combing through the book.

"Show me something." He taunts.

I lean my head on my propped hand. "Damon." I say softly looking at him.

"You're powers don't scare me." He reassures.

I take a deep breath and focus on the room around me; the candles and the fireplace light themselves. "Pyrokinesis." I say with a shrug; putting out the flames with a flick of my hand.

Damon smiles looking into my eyes; he leans in and lightly places his lips on mine. I can't bring myself to pull away from his lips. I feel more pulled in and drawn to him than ever; I wrap my arm around him. Like carnal instinct we're entwined in passionate embraces and heavy panting. I pull away from Damon looking at him in shock; I run upstairs and lock myself in the room I stayed in.

"Zoe?" Damon whispers; though I wish he'd just leave I can't help but crave his lips on mine. I sit with my back against the door; he tries the handle and of course I've locked it. I reach up and touch my index finger to the metal door knob; it begins to freeze and frost over. "Nice." Damon says; his footsteps trailing away.

I climb up into the bed; staring up at the off white celling I can't help but think about my Mother-my Biological Mother. I feel for her; having this kind of powers is hard to understand and it's a feeling of sadness and loneliness. I sit up in bed unable to fall asleep my head is racing with too many thoughts; Damon being one. _He's got a girlfriend, what was I thinking? I wasn't. I'm a freaking mess._

Somewhere between thinking about Damon and my powers I passed out in the middle of the night. I quietly creep down the old wood stairs; they creek-so much for quietly. Everyone still downstairs in the living room; guess a house full of vampires and other supernatural beings don't need to sleep. Damon's eyes meet mine almost immediately when I enter the room. Tyler looks over at me and laughs under his breath _. Can't tell they've been talking about me at all._

"Zoe; can I talk to you for a moment?" Stefan asks looking at me with a weary look on his face. I nod my head in agreement and follow him out to the kitchen.

I sit up on the counter and stare at Stefan wondering what he wants to talk to me about. "What's wrong?" I manage to ask. Stefan reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He types something rather quickly and within moments my phone buzzes.

10:21am Stefan Salvatore: I don't trust my Mother.

10:21am Zoe Benson: Stefan…what do you mean? Lily was the one who helped me!

10:21am Stefan Salvatore: Some of the things she's being saying just isn't right. It's just a feeling.

10:22am Zoe Benson: She saved me Stefan I have no reason not to trust Lily.

I put my phone back into my pocket and walk into the other room where everyone else is staying.

"I don't know about you but I think the best way to go after Kai is to just go at him full force. Vampires, a werewolf, a hunter and two witches. Bam!" Tyler says as he claps his hands together.

"Kai's smatter then you al give him credit for. He could easily kill us all."

"Bonnie don't be such a downer." Damon teases.

I sit down on the piano bench and fold my hands into my lap; watching everyone argue.

Rick sits down his glass of whiskey. "All I know is I want first go at him." He says with a look of hate and dismay in his eyes.

"We all want to kill Kai for our own reasons Rick." Damon says sternly staring off into space.

I hear a noise from upstairs; it troubles me that no one in the room heard it but me. I look at Damon and cock my head. "Did you hear that?" I ask standing up.

Damon shakes his head with a blank look. "No. Did anyone else hear it?"

They all shake their heads no.

I stand up and head to the stairwell; I look up hearing the noise again. "I'll be right back." I say heading back up the stairs. I walk up the stairs slowly; as soon as my foot reaches the top step a cold gust of wind blows out the candles that line the hall. I press on towards the room I've been staying in; the room feels cold. I look around.

 _Nothing._

My body flings against the wall.

"Hi Zoe." Kai says with a tormenting smirk and a wave. I lay against the wall holding onto my aching sides wondering why no one is running to my aid. "It's just you and me up here; I've cast a spell so no one can hear you. So don't think you're going to get anyone to come help you." He adds with a smug look; I wish that I could wipe it off his face.

"Hexameh vados Kamish!" I yell; Kai back flies into the wall pinned there he watches as I walk over to him. "I don't need anyone to help me. So why the hell are you here?"

"A truce." He smirks.

I can't help but laugh in his face. "A truce? With you? Do you think throwing me across the room knocked my brain loose?" I ask laughing. "No really Kai why the hell are you here?"

Kai struggles against the wall. "Let me down and I'll tell you."

"How about you tell me and I won't break every bone in your body?"

Kai nods. "Lily is Judas; she's working this group called the Heretics. A vicious, ruthless group of Vampire Hybrids. They want to take over Mystic Falls and kill all humans that enter; I got them out…all of them. But you and I…We're the only ones that can stop them and you are the answer to the cure; they don't want you to live."

"You just want me to free you from Mystic Falls. You tried to kidnap me!" I argue.

"I was stuck in a prison world for 18 years. Sorry if I get a tad claustrophobic."

"Lily saved me from jail and from my Ex-boyfriend." Tears begin to form as I become angry.

"Who do you think told them where you lived? She sent him to kill you; your Mother paid the price!" Kai argues with me. Reluctantly I release my grip on Kai; he drops to his knees gasping for breath. A commotion starts from downstairs. "Hate to say I told you so." He says cynically snapping his fingers removing the cloaking spell on us.

I pick him up from off the ground and run downstairs. There a group of people; each one holding one of us captive; Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Rick. "So nice of you to join us Zoe." The dark skinned man says holding Damon back. Kai runs down the stairs behind me; everyone giving me a troubling look. "Ah Malakai!" The man says with a smirk. "At least it won't be hard to kill you both since you're all here."

"Judas!" I say looking to Lily with a look of disappoint and loathing.

"Any last words Zoe?" The man taught.

I nod my head grabbing Kai by the arm "Yeah. Solaraos Artello Mamerus!" The room is filled with a blinding white light. I lay on the cold asphalt in terrible pain holding my head; I feel my head kick back over and over as my whole body shakes.

"Zoe!" I hear Damon calling out like a ringing whisper; I can hear the scuffing of his shoes on the pavement run towards me. He helps me up to my feet; I feel blood begin to poor from my noise. I reach my shaking hand up trying to clean it up off my face. "Where are we?" He asks looking around.

I focus my eyes on everyone looking around at me. "We're in Memorial Park just outside of Holloway Grove."

"Memory transportation spell nice one." Kai says looking on from the park bench.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you!" Rick yells as he storms towards Kai.

I take off my blood soaked shirt just leaving behind my bra and tank top. "Please this isn't a time to fight! Kai is on our side…for lack of a better term." I say as Damon looks at me with concern on his face. "Is everyone else okay?" I ask looking at Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler. They nod.

Damon looks over at Kai then to me. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"No." I reply sharply. "But he's out of Mystic Falls now and he hasn't fled, that should say something."

Damon tucks a strand of my loose hair behind my ear. "Are you sure you're alright."

I nod my head slowly. "I haven't had a seizure since I was 6…I'll be just fine." I point up the road. "My house is about a 20 minute walk." I say reaching into my pockets for a cigarette and find and empty package. "More like a 10 minute nicotine craving sprint." I say as I begin to jog towards the road.

As we walk up the driveway to my house I see my Father's car and all the police tape had been removed. "Shit." I say holding on to my aching sides. "My Dad's here." I grab my key from under the old worn out welcome mat and I open the door. "Hello?" I ask softly walking into the house; I'm greeted by a 22. Caliber shotgun in my face. "Mary Mother of God! Father!" I say pushing the barrel out of my face.

There my Father stood 6' 4" with a muscular build with thinning grey hair giving me a harsh leer. "Where have you been? You're Boss said you were no call no show and that you were missin'. Then your Mother winds up dead!" He's beyond pissed.

I take a deep breath and swallow my pride. "I went on a road trip; I just wanted to escape this hell hole. Come on Father…I've never did anything even slightly rebellious in my life. Cut me some slack; I came back after hearing about Mom." I lie. Father eyes my friends looming in the doorway outside. "Oh come on in everyone." I say realizing that some of them can't enter the house since I'm the technical owner now since my Mother left me the house in her will.

I look up hearing the heavy clunk of boots down the stairs to see my Brother; sporting jet black hair and a new lip ring dead center of his lip. "What's up sis? Glad you could make it." Samuel says sarcastically.

I look to all my friends. "Maybe you guys should make yourselves comfortable in the den." I suggest looking back to my Brother and Father. Everyone parades their way into the den and sits on what little furniture my Mother and I had here at the house.

My Father's face turns red with anger; at one point I see the vein in the side of his neck bulge. "I'm so disappointed in you Zoe! You're always home; you did something so irresponsible and now she's dead!"

I tense my hands into a fist. "Excuse me! Me you left all of us because you we're afraid I was becoming like my real Mother! You abandoned Mom! You abandoned Sam and you abandoned me! Yes I blame myself for Mom's death but _you_ don't have a right to blame me!" Black tears begin to pour from my eyes, water proof mascara my rear.

"You're biological Mother was a freak!" My Father shrieks.

"Mortus!" I yell flicking my hand in the direction towards the wall. His body flings like a ragdoll down onto the ground. My Brother runs to my Father's side and glares at me; I've never felt as uncomfortable in my own skin as I did in that moment.

Damon runs into the hallway and puts his arms around me. "Zoe stop it." He whispers trying to calm me down.

I pull away from Damon and look at my Father. "When is Mom's funeral?"

"Tomorrow, at 11am; Rushfelts Funeral Home." He replies in agony.

I begin to walk up the stair case. "My friends and I shall stay here the night; I'll go to the funeral then I'll be out of your hair and your life. Everyone follow me to your rooms." I say ascending the stairs towards the second floor.

I open up the first spare bedroom and pull down the covers to the king size bed; with the god awful paisley sheets my Mother picked. "Stefan and Caroline you guys can share this room. Fresh wash cloths and pillows are in the hutch over there." The remainder of us walk over across the hall.

"Do I get to share a bed with Bon?" Kai asks giving a wink towards Bonnie; who rolls her eyes.

"Alaric and Bonnie will be sharing this room and you and Tyler can each have your own bed in the room down the hall on the left; they're bunkbeds."

"Can't tell you the last time I had a slumber party." Kai jokes. "I call top bunk!" He calls racing Tyler down the hall.

Damon looks over at me a smirks. "Where does that leave me to sleep? Your house seems kind of full."

I walk down to my room across from my Brothers. "You can I will be staying in my room; I have a cot in my closet from when my aunt stayed with us." I open the door to my room; Damon walks around looking all around my room.

"I didn't peg you as a pink person." He says running his hand down the painted pastel pink wall. He then walks over towards my dresser and picks up a photo frame containing a picture of me at my dorm in Cairo. I was wearing a shirt that read 'Archeology; I Dig it!' It was taken during my first month at school; I was so happy there.

I open up my dresser drawer and pull out a pair of PINK pajama pants and a matching T-Shirt. "Close your eyes for a minute." I say as I begin to pull off my tank top. I hear Damon let out a sigh as he uses his hands to cover his eyes. I pull my tank top off over my head and toss it into the dirty laundry bin on the other side of the room. I grab a cigarette from my night stand and pop it between my lips before pulling on my new shirt. I pull off my dirty bloody shorts and put on my pajama pants. "Okay you can open your eyes."

Damon turns around and smiles. "You look pretty in pink."

That was one of the first times I've laughed all night. "Thanks." I reply softly sitting down on to the bed. "Can you give me a hand getting out the cot?"

"Why don't I just sleep beside you?" He asks looking at me with a coy smile.

I cross my arms and look at Damon trying not to laugh. "Fine. But if my Father catches you in here; you will wish you were never undead." I snicker as I climb into bed and pull the blanket up to my chin.

He climbs into bed with me and crawls under the covers with a snicker. "I don't think your Father will be bugging us. I think he's scared of you."

Rolling over onto my side I prop myself up on my arm to look at Damon. "Good!" I reply. "He should be." Damon just looks at me with a smirk as he leans in and kisses me lightly. I find myself weighing my feeling for him against my moral compass; I have feelings for him…there's no doubt in my mind. I just can't get over the fact that Damon still has a girlfriend; no matter what the circumstances of that relationship is. He leans in for another kiss, his hand pushing up under my shirt. Then the doorbell rings.

I race to my feet and out the door to the front door. I stand up on my tiptoes so I can see though the peephole; I get excited when I see two familiar faces. "Meredith! Jen!" I scream girlishly as I open the door.

Jen pushes past Meredith and jump tackles me into a hug. "What has been going on with your life?" She asks me. "I mean we heard about your Mother, you just leaving like that not calling us."

We all walk inside, I lock the doors behind us; at the top of the stairs Damon stands peaking down at me. "Is everything alright?" Damon asks worried.

"We're her hommies." Meredith jokes waving up at Damon.

Damon looks at the girls skeptically; he looks at me though and smiles. "You might not have any pillows when you come to bed. Just to let you know." He winks.

"I'll tell you; if that was in my room…I'd never leave." Jen smirks as she watches Damon walk back to my bedroom. "Where did you meet him and does he have a Brother?"

I laugh under my breath. "Damon! Can I actually borrow you?" I call back out to him.

He walks down the stairs chuckling. "Is this a trick to get all the pillows back?" He teases.

I walk over to him and lean in to whisper into his ear. "I need you to compel them to forget me. They won't be safe unless you do. It's bad enough I have Dad and Samuel involved and they know what I'm capable of…I want to protect them."

Damon doesn't say a word to me he just walks right up to Meredith and Jen and looks into their eyes. "You two and Zoe had a falling out. You didn't like her life choices and you can't stand to be here friend anymore. You will have no contact with anyone from her family and further more if anyone asks you about Zoe you will tell them that you would rather die than be her friend. You were here tonight to return Zoe's things to her; now you are on your way home." Damon looks back at me. "How was that?"

I mouth. 'Thank you.'

Meredith and Jen shake their heads for a second then look at me. I can see the emptiness in their eyes. "Hope you enjoy your life Zoe; and your shit!" Meredith argued as the two walked out the door.

Back in my room I collapse on the bed with tears pouring down my face. Damon lays beside me on the bed and wraps his arms around me. "It's always the most selfless things that will go unnoticed and most hated. They will never know what you sacrificed to protect them. It's easier to leave them with these false memories." He swallows hard. "Besides I did it for you. Not for them."

I roll over to look at Damon; he wipes the black tear smears off my face from my mascara. He leans in and kisses me again; I don't put up a fight. I let go of all my moral obligations as our tongues explore each other's mouths. We entangle ourselves in the sea of sheets on the bed as the light kisses turn into that of hot heated passion. Damon wraps his arms around me; with one swift motion he's got me on my back while he's on top kissing me fiercely. For the first time on forever my mind is racing; not with thought but with overwhelming emotions. He pushes his hands up under my shirt and slides it off over my head. His kisses trail away from my lips; down along my neck finding their way to my slightly erect nipple as his hand fondles my other breast.

Damon reaches his hand and slides it down into my pants; his fingers awkwardly trying to find the elastic to my underwear. I arch my back slightly to help relieve the stress on the elastic band. He pushes me back down flat on the bed; looking up at me with a devilish grin he pulls pants off instead. Grabbing both sides of my underwear he tugs them down to my knees. He climbs back over my body and slides one of his long boney fingers inside of me. I let out a sharp gasp while he slowly moved his finger in and out of my pink folds. Damon smirks as he kisses my moaning mouth; he removes his finger and begins undoing his belt. I lean forward and slow tug his belt off and toss it onto the floor; I fumble with the button on his pants as we kiss.

Damon rests his forehead on mine and stares into my blue eyes as I stare into his. As I finally get the button undone and slide off his pants Damon gently leans me back down on the bed. I reach my hand down and slowly and gently rake my fingernails over his underwear covered length. I slide my hands down the elastic sides of his underwear and slowly pull them down; freeing his rock hard member like a spring. He reaches down to guide himself in; at first it was like a sharp pain. I couldn't honestly remember when the last time I had sex was but the pain soon subsided into an unmeasurable pleasure.

He slowly moves himself in and out of my moist folds. I let out a gasp gripping my nails into his back holding on for dear life as he slammed himself back into me. I wrap my legs around his hips giving him deeper access into me; as he kisses me roughly he pushes in deeper, thrusting harder and harder. I fell as if I'm going to break; I let out a slight scream. One that's promptly silenced by a cuffed hand over my mouth. Damon looks down into my eyes chuckling slightly as he continues to muffle my screams. I tighten my legs around him tightly; I close my eyes tight as I reach climax. He thrusts begin to slow into soft fluent movements until I feel a warmth flood my insides when he reaches his own climax. I just stare up at him for a moment.

"What?" Damon asks me looking concerned.

I shake my head with a confused look on my face. "This might sound really stupid…but I can't get pregnant from you can I?"

Damon laughs lightly and kisses down my neck. "Fucking Twilight." He laughs. "No you can't get pregnant from me. We produce semen just like any other living being but just not sperm." I can't help but giggle when he says sperm and semen. He pulls himself out of me and wipes his member off on his boxers and then he lays down beside me and wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Good because my life is already fucked up enough. All I can think of is the movie Alien; the chest buster scene where the creature pops out of John Hurt's character."

Damon chuckles; resting his chin in the crook of my neck. "You are disturbed, but I like it."

Safe in his arms I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
